Mysterious Stranger
Satan, also known as The Mysterious Stranger, is the primary antagonist/protagonist of a Mark Twain novella, The Mysterious Stranger. The resulting animated adaptation is widely considered one of the most disturbing monsters in animation. A somewhat major player in Non Disney Villains Tournament, the Stranger has powers terrifyingly close to those of a God, he poses a serious threat to the world's status quo. Non Disney Villains Tournament Before the War Much like his name indicates, not much is exactly known about the faceless entity that roams across nothingness. Most of what floats around are merely rumors regarding his nature and abilities, which allowed the world to create some sort of folklore and cult legends around the figure of this strange creature. The most commonly told legend is the myth that follows the journey of what many refer to as a fallen angel of sorts. Descended from a higher realm, the young supernatural creature was lacking in experience and in knowledge, which made him vulnerable to the influences of the far more impure mortal world. Eventually, his transcendent nature came to manifest seeing how he could alter reality to his liking and shape it into whatever he wished in a very God like manner. Confronted by several forces that kept balance between the worlds, the entity merely referred to himself as an "angel" of sorts, and that it could do no wrong for it did not know what it was in the first place. Such events led him to be referred to by most of the civilized world as "Satan", since he came of as a heretic demon of sorts, contrary to his belief. Satan, as he had been dubbed, never seemed to bother much about other's opinions on him, and chose to remain in his own corner of the world, trying to master the art of crafting life. One of his favorite hobbies was indeed the creation of flowers and other lively plants, for he could not comprehend how such a still being could attract and generate life around it. Therefore, he tried replicating such a miracle to better understand it; only to fail time and time again. It did not trouble him, though, for he had an eternity to find his answers. The pivotal point in Satan's life came when the first marks of the Great Evil became more apparent and no one could be identified as the source of the travesty. At such an opportunity, and seeking to gain more recognition, a young Fairy Godmother made it her solemn duty to persecute and blame Satan for the return of evil, for only someone as jealous of the Maker himself could wish to destroy the world with the Great Evil in order to rebuild it in his own image. While indifferent to most people, Satan did defend himself against whatever came against him. The cause of his downfall, however, was a young general known as Kozmotis Pitchiner, he too deceived by the Fairy; who in a rare moment of brilliance, used a mask to cover his own features. Satan manipulated and saw through whatever he understood. Having never seen a mask before, he could not recognize himself in this new life form, and therefore lost his own sense of identity, for he was not as omniscient as he thought. Such was what Pitchiner needed to banish him to an empty realm of nothingness, where his influence would be contained. Deprived of the world he had once relished to play in, Satan lost further pieces of himself, for he did not recognize the emptiness around him. He eventually lost his entire bodily features, becoming but a floating piece of armor. The only thing that remained was the mask used to defeat him, which he adopted as his new face, for it symbolized the ambiguity of what life had become for him. Eventually he became convinced that life itself was meaningless and that all around him was indeed a void he tried to fill with his imagination, only to fail when he realized he had to remember the bitter truth. Nothing existed and he was but a thought. Thus, his life started to revolve on floating around his empty corner of the universe, forever alone, forever in sorrow, receiving occasional visits from a villainous Pitch Black who tried recruiting him to no avail. It did not matter for the Stranger anymore. Events of the War Uneasy Taunting Following his overtaking of the CGI universe, Pitch Black continued his constant taunting of the Stranger, seeking to once again add the mysterious one to his cause. Ever the stoic, detached being, the masked creature once again replied with only cryptic words of solipsism before fading from view in his little corner of the universe. The Final Straw As the events of the war grew progressively heated, the Stranger had begun to develop his life creating abilities, eventually managing to craft roses in a manner that actually appeased his interests. Much to his chagrin, however, Pitch once again interrupted his peace and quiet, and out of spite burned the masked one's flowers. For the first time in centuries, the Mysterious Stranger reacted aggressively by summoning Kozmotis Pitchiner (the heroic half of Pitch) to fight Pitch himself. Although the battle between the two halves resulted in Pitch beating his heroic self, the Stranger still had a lot more tricks up his sleeve, as he soon revealed when he summoned a demonic version of Pitch's long lost daughter. For the first time, the Nightmare King hesitated in horror, which the Stranger used as an advantage to take over Pitch's Nightmares and make them cast the dark one away. Fed up with interferences and disturbances, Mysterious Stranger would soon begin shaping the world into his own image once again. Mercy in Nothingness Mysterious Stranger would soon be attacked by the corrupted version of the Sandman, a minor nuisance to the masked on, seeing that he quickly returned the dark guardian into his former friendly self, an act of mercy for the Stranger saw Sandman as a kindred spirit. He soon announced "a storm was coming". Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Major Players Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Demons Category:Neutral Category:Satan Category:Angel Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Pages with Origins Category:Stop-Motion Villains